If I Could Make Your Heart Whole
by Hermione-Hermyown
Summary: It's not that she wasn't expecting to be alone, but she didn't want to be admit it to herself.  How could she? She's a weasley with a strong mind of her own.  GWHP, please read & review, this made me cry even.  Oneshot


**If I Could Make Your Heart Whole**

**I have no idea how this idea came to me, but there it was and I almost couldn't refust to write it… I normally don't do Ginny/Harry fics, but it came to me… I think this probably could happen in the 7th book if Hogwarts were to re-open… But it's not going to, so this wont happen for sure, so that means I can take the cance and write this… Okay, here it goes… With out further ado, I present to you: If I Could Make Your Heart Whole.**

The castle corridors were silent as the gentle snow outside fell gently over the grounds. The torches flickered as a draft came through an open window. A young girl shivered as she walked down the hall, looking behind her as if someone were following her. Her firery red hair shone in the flame's light as she continued walking. She stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, to find an unused class room.

The desks were stacked against the wall, the book case full of books behind it. The paintings on the walls were slashed and torn, their canvases hanging from their frames. A chill rested on the room, like someone had sucked all the happiness out and replaced it with an emptiness that could not be healed. The girl looked around the room, trying hard not to show her sadness that had come over her lately. She had done something so wrong that she wasn't sure she could live with herself…

Hearing the door open behind her she turned to find a man standing there. He had messy black hair, glasses, and a certain scar… She had come to love him, but now things were messed up, beyond the point of turning back and fixing them. She half smiled and said, "so I was right, someone, was following me… Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Harry answered, closing the door as he stepped into the room.

"And what if I don't want to talk to you?" Ginny asked, feeling tears falling down her cheeks.

She turned away from him, trying to hold her dignity and her pride up. She wiped at her tears with a free hand, the feeling of being alone washing over her. She folded her arms, not daring to look at the man she had come to love. She couldn't handle this, she just couldn't sit around and be left behind as Harry risked his life to try and destroy Voldemort. She took a deep shuddering breath, and said in a shaking voice, "Harry, I can't stand this… How much longer will you tell me it's over while you work yourself to death to try and destroy him?"

"I don't know, until the task is finished," Harry answered, looking down at the floor.

Ginny didn't move, "how can you say it's over, how can you say the passion's gone away? Why would you push me away when you need friends to get through this? You can't do this alone, you just can't!"

"Ginny, please let me talk to you?" Harry begged, still looking at the floor.

"About what, Harry?" Ginny asked turning around, and locking her tear filled eyes with Harry's sad ones. They starred at each other for several long minutes, before Ginny looked away again. Harry sighed, wishing he could comfort her, but he was out of ideas, he didn't know what he could say that would make her understand.

"Ginny, I want to talk to you, and tell you everything, but I just can't, what if I can't trust you?" Harry asked, unsure if confiding his fear to her was a good idea.

Ginny felt the tears begin to fall as she answered him, "can you possibly think that, when I've helped you with the DA, and with finding out information. If you can think that, then maybe there is no love between us, what if everything is failing… I… Harry, please just leave."

Harry walked towards, her, and pushed her against the wall gently, holding her so she couldn't move, "but, if I also include you, you could get hurt…"

"I don't care," Ginny said shaking her head, "I want to be by your side in everything you do…"

"I don't want to risk loosing you, I love you so much, but I don't want to loose you, or watch you get hurt," Harry whispered to her, as she tried to get away from him.

"Leave me alone, Harry James Potter," Ginny said, not looking him in the eyes.

Harry stood there, feeling his heart shatter into a million pieces, "you really don't mean that…"

"I don't want to speak with you right now… Harry, please, just go… I can't do this anymore, just leave me alone so I don't have to deal with this anymore… Leave me alone Harry," Ginny cried, shaking her head slightly.

"Ginny," Harry said gentle, holding her cheek in his hand, "I'm not going anywhere, and I know you don't want to be left alone. You expected me to follow you, didin't you?" He gentlely pushed a strand of her red hair out of her face so he could stare into her bright blue eyes. She starred into his compassionate green eyes that contained so much love and worry just for her.

Ginny sobbed, and pushed herself against the wall, still trying to stay away from Harry as if he were some disease. She covered her mouth with her hand, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't do this, she couldn't face Harry beacause when she did, she always melted away into nothing. Her heart pounded against her chest, her breath coming in sharp, painful throbs. When he touched her she forgot that she was human, that she wasn't perfect. He made her feel like a whole person rather then someone who has lost their most vital body parts.

"Harry, I can't take much more heart ache… I can't do it, I'm just not strong enough…"

"Ginny, if I could make your heart whole I would… If I could take all the pain away, I would sweep it away… and if I could wipe your eyes dry, I'd take them away and put your tears in my eyes so you wouldn't have to cry anymore. I love you more then the world, and if this is the only way to make you happy, then I'll take the risk… I can't stand you being misserable." Harry whispered into her ear, his head touching against hers.

Ginny starred at Harry, unable to find what she wanted to say. He had just poured his soul out to her, and yet her heart was still trying to run away. Yet some how she couldn't move, she could hardly breath. She had to be out of her mind, but her mind had left her on her own leaving her thoughts dry and empty.

"Harry," Ginny crieded dryly into him, and then she grabbed his face, and kissed him. Their lips locked passionately, as shudders ran through both of them. She intensified the kiss, running a free hand through his hair, as a smooth connection ran between them. Her lips were soft, and tender as he too ran his fingers through her long hair. They hungrily kissed each other, both enjoying the feeling of perfect love washing over their bodies. Finally Harry pulled out of the kiss, his hands still midway in her hair, as she let go of him her eyes still closed.

Opening her eyes slowly, she starred into Harry's sparkling green eyes, "Ginny, I know you want to be with me, but, I just want you to be safe."

"I know, I understand… I'll stay put and be safe, but then was what you said a lie? Do you really love me?" Asked Ginny, her eyes searching his.

"Yes, I love you beyond the universe and back," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. She shivered at this touch and smiled closing her eyes once more.

"Please don't leave me Harry---"

"I have to Ginny, I must go," he said softly in her ear, "I love you."

She opened her eyes and gasped to find herself alone, he had gone with a simple 'I love you' to leave her all alone in her sorrow. She kneeled on the floor, over come with sadness, he hadn't really been then… It was all in her mind, no one could disappear that quickly, no one could ever be there and fade away as if vanished from sight. He couldn't be there, for he had died just the year before leaving her alone, which is the way she would remain for the rest of her days.

**Okay, what do you think? I didn't think it would end that way, so please don't flame me because it did. Anyways, please read and review and tell me what you think. Also, I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, but this computer is set on a different language and I don't dare change it to English so I can check things over.**

**Hermione-Hermyown**


End file.
